dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy vs Samus
Cammy vs Samus is a Round 3 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 5! Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on Samus from Metroid (nominated by Left4TheLulz)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" boomed the voice over the arena. There was a buzz in anticipation as Cammy White and Samus Aran's images appeared on the health bar. There was a brief gap between the revelation of the health bar and the portals opening. "Introducing first, my very favourite lady- even if she left me hanging- CAMMY WHIIIIITE!" The street fighter appeared through the portal, and rolled her eyes when she heard the commentator was still there. "But, she faces some strong opposition folks! Because her opponent tonight is: SAMUS ARAN!" Coming through all guns blazing, Samus fired towards Cammy. The English girl ducked the attack with ease. "Another obstacle, huh?" Cammy remarked. She then looked towards the health bar, and catching Samus' position in the leaderboard. "Wait a second..." Cammy said, pondering. But she was made to pay for her curiosity with a boot to the back of the head. "Oooh, and that could be the match in one hit!" the commentator declared, but Cammy was defiant. She regained her composure and faced the towering power suit before her. HERE WE GO!!! Executing her attacks quickly, Cammy began with a standing dropkick which lightly wobbled Samus' stature. Cammy looked to strike again, driving herself at Samus' chest, but the bounty hunter caught her attack and belted her in the head with the side of her arm cannon. Cammy dropped, and Samus was now the one pressing an assault. She delivered kicks and punches to Cammy's chest, and backed her up before firing her laser into the chest. Cammy skidded across the floor, and Samus sensed she had an advantage. She fired a homing missile which Cammy believed she dodged by crouching... Nope. The explosion brought Cammy into the air and into range for Samus' plasma whip. The weapon ensnared Cammy and gripped her tightly. She yanked her in close but, despite all the odds, Cammy landed a Spiral Arrow. The impact thumped Samus in the chest, this time dealing damage. It also freed Cammy of the plasma whip, so the Brit went to work seeing what she could do about damaging the power suit. She successfully managed to snap into a part of the armour. Result! Right? WRONG! ''That happened to be the jetpack on Samus' back. Cammy had never seen one this close up before, let alone felt the heated blast of it. Cammy's skin was scorched by the jetpack, and Samus managed to capitalise with a swift shot from a missile. And to finish the combo, she punched Cammy's arm as the Brit tried to punch back, and then nailed her with Screw Attack. The bounty hunter tried to slam Cammy to the floor, but Cammy wriggled free and connected with a Cannon Strike. Samus landed hard against the forcefield, and Cammy's Spiral Arrow began to chip away at parts of the suit. Eventually, the combined pressure of kicks and force field tore away the power suit, revealing Zero Suit Samus, which earned a few whistles from the crowd. Cammy smelled victory was near, and she snatched Samus by the hair, and looked to snap the neck. Samus mule kicked Cammy in the chest, emitting flames from her sole. Cammy hit the deck, and Samus dropped her leg on the back of her neck. Cammy struggled, seizing the incoming boot and trying to at least apply an ankle lock of some variety. Samus looked down and fired with her plasma pistol, forcing Cammy to attempt a dodge. The Brit then attempted the Spiral Arrow, but this time she was countered in a flurry of plasma. Samus' plasma whip scorched the legs and arms, rendering the street fighter in a bad way. "Is that all?" Samus asked, tossing her gun in the air and oozing with confidence. Cammy gritted her teeth. "Slippery little bitch." she muttered, gathering herself. She closed the distance, trading kicks with Samus' punches. She disarmed Samus, connecting with a knee strike to the arm and then an elbow to the side of the head. Cammy looked for the execution. She delivered a Cannon Strike, which caught the back of Samus' knee, snapping it. With Samus exposed, and vulnerable, Cammy leaped up and dropped back on to Samus' chest with a Spiral Arrow, ending the fight. Cammy dusted herself off and the titantron deemed Cammy the victor of the match, to which she received a thunderous applause from the crowd, and even the announcer. Before she could question any further, both bodies were vacated from the arena. '''DBX!' Conclusion "Incredible work by Cammy, cruising through Group C with ease! All Samus can do now is hope that Simon defeats Keldeo in the final match of the group. If the Colt Pokemon wins however, it's the end of the road for Samus Aran! This battle's winner is Cammy! Poll Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:ZackAttackX Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights